noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Ru vs Zaiga
Raskreia has taken Kei and Rozaria with her to avenge Rajak's death. Zaiga tells her that her arrival in their land is a declaration of war and launches an attack against her. Kei blocks the attack and declares himself as Zaiga's opponent. Prologue The Noble Lord visits the werewolf territory with two of her clan leaders Kei and Rozaria, to avenge the death of Rajak Kertia. They find that the Noblesse is also there, although, for a different agenda. Raskreia tells Rai to go on ahead, while she and Kei face the group of werewolf warriors blocking their way. The group are lead by Zaiga, a former werewolf Lord candidate. Meanwhile, Rozaria destroys Maduke's castle, sending shock waves of fear among the werewolves who, until then, had underestimated the power of the Nobles. Raskreia declares that it's just the beginning of a tribute to Rajak's death. This infuriates Zaiga and he transforms, launching a head on attack against the Noble Lord, but is blocked by Kei Ru who introduces himself as Zaiga's opponent instead. Battle Summary Zaiga is pushed back by the impact of the fist, which Kei has used to shield his Lord. He becomes excited when he learns that he is facing the Ru clan leader, the strongest of all the Noble clan leaders. He expresses his eagerness to see the abilities of his worthy opponent. Kei dismisses the blabbering, as every werewolf he has met says exactly the same thing and asks Zaiga to start fighting instead. They start off by being evenly matched in a fist-fight and in terms of strength. They then clash mid-air, testing out each other's abilities. Zaiga is amused having justified the rumours of the Ru clan leader's strength but considers Kei not strong enough to defeat him. He uses a mixture of Ofuda and sorcery, to draw enchanted circles from which lightning bolts are discharged. The close-range attack causes a massive blast and the impact engulfs Kei. As Kei starts getting pushed back, Zaiga reveals his intentions to crush him, then bring the Noble Lord to her knees. Incensed, Kei retaliates and tells him that their fight is not done. Zaiga is surprised by the strength gained by Kei in such a short span. Zaiga wonders if any warrior in their clan could match Kei Ru and decides to kill him then and there, at all costs, as there is no telling how strong the Ru clan leader would become in the future. Kei Ru and Zaiga employ their ultimate skills. The clash takes a toll on both the combatants. However, Zaiga states that his wounds will soon regenerate, and he praises Kei Ru again; he admits that Kei would have surpassed him in time. Before the battle can resume, Muzaka arrives. Aftermath The intervention of Muzaka leaves the battle in an undecided state. Muzaka then takes over from Kei and faces Zaiga. Image Gallery KeiRu12.png|Zaiga attacks Raskreia. KeiRu13.png|Kei blocks the attack. 搜狗截图16年11月15日2027_1.png|Kei attacks Zaiga. 搜狗截图16年11月15日1458_28.png|Zaiga blocks the attack. 搜狗截图16年11月15日1459_30.png|Kei Ru trades blows with Zaiga. 搜狗截图16年11月15日1459_31.png|Zaiga summons lightning. Zaiga11.png|Zaiga blocks Kei's attack. Zaiga12.png|Zaiga and Kei are evenly matched. Keiru443.jpg|Zaiga surrounds Kei with explosive Ofuda. 441-1.JPG|Zaiga uses his magic to create an enchanted circle. 441-6.JPG|Kei unleashes his ultimate battle skill. 441-7.JPG|Kei and Zaiga's ultimate battle skills collide.